doubts
by easia51
Summary: Yugi notices that Yami has doubts about something. Yugi notices too that he has feelings for yami but he's afraid to tell him. Does yami feel the same? puzzleshiping


disclaimer: i don't own Yu-gi-oh

"blah": talking

'blah': thoughts

(blah): mindlink

--

Yugi looked throught his window. He thought about his best friend, Yami. They had have al lot of adventures and Yami had always protected him. He still did that. But sometimes Yugi wished that Yami would let him do something too. He couldn't get angry about it. It would take a lot before Yugi could get angry on his friend.

Yugi heard someone walking throught the passage. That was ofcours very normal. Yet there was something that distracted Yugi. Whoever it was, he or she was walking past his door again and again. Yugi got curious and followed the shade of the person with his eyes. Whoever was walking there, he or she had a lot of doubts. After a few minutes he/she had taken a discision and Yugi heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" Yugi asked. He saw that Yami opend the door. "I am not interrupting something, am I?" he asked. "No, You didn't" aswerd Yugi. "Do you want to take a walk?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him. 'did he had al those doubt only because he needed to ask that?' Yugi nodded "okay" he said and walked to the door.

Together they walked throught the city. Yugi noticed that Yami was very quiet. Not abnormal for Yami but still, it was obvious that he had a problem. Yugi could feel it even now that they had separated body's. They still had this weird connection. They entered the citypark. There weren't many people and it pleasant to sit under a tree, so they did that. Yugi noticed that Yami was looking at him. They talked a bit but Yugi knew that Yami's was lost in his thoughts.

"is something wrong?" Yugi asked

"It's nothing to worry about" was the answerd but this time Yugi wouldn't take that as excuse. There was something that troubled the pharaoh and he wouldn't tell him for some reason. Yami wanted to protect him again . It was sweet but it wasn't neccesairy.

"I can feel that something is bothering you, Yami" Said Yugi while he looked at Yami.

" Really aibou, it's nothing"

Yugi didn't want to force his friend but he couldn't help his friend if he didn't tell him what was wrong. He didn't liked it when Yami was unhappy. His eyes always changed. Yugi saw that Yami wanted to tell him but he had a lot of doubts. "close your eyes" said Yugi. Yami looked at him "what are you..." Yugi interrupped him "close your eyes". Yami sighed but closed his eyes. Yugi wanted to try something that he had read in a book.

"Imation that your in a very quiet place" Yami nodded.

"Okay, were are you?" Yugi asked.

"in the dessert."

Yugi nodded "and how do you feel" he asked.

"Yugi what are you" but he was interruped again but this time by a finger on Yami mouth. Yami shivered.Yugi looked at him but then continued.

"You're in the desert and when you look up you see the most bright moon you have ever seen, do you see it?" Yami nodded again. Yugi noticed that Yami got much calmer. It worked and that was good. Yugi looked at him and he saw how the under going sun shone in yami's face. Yugi felt things he had feel before. Once or twice for Anzu but a lot of time for Yami. It was love, Yugi was sure of it.

'is this normal' Yugi asked himself. It was true that he had thought about it a lot. He and Yami together... but Yami would never think about it that way, not like him. On the other hand, Yami wasn't himself today, would he maybe...? 'no' thought Yugi and he hide his feelings. "Yugi, is everything alright?"Yami asked it becaus he heard how silent it suddenly was. He had opend his eyes and he looked at Yugi. Yugi didn't look back. 'I can't love him, he loves Anzu' thought Yugi 'and I don't want to stand in the way'.

"Yugi, is something wrong?"Yami asked.

"No, I was just thinking" Yugi answerd while he forced himself to look in Yami's eyes, his beautiful, crimson eyes. Yugi wanted to tell the truth but he couldn't risk it. What if Yami didn't love him back or worse, would avoid him or hate him. No, then he wanted to stay friends instead of telling him his huge secret.

"It's getting dark, we should go home" Yami said because he had noticed that Yugi didn't want to talk about it. Yugi nodded and stood up. Yami watched his little Yugi while they walked home. 'he's troubled by something' he thought.

As soon as they got home, Yugi locked himself in his room and he didn't let anyone enter, not even his grandfather how wanted to bring him dinner. Yugi felt how Yami wanted to talk to him through the mindlink but Yugi broke the link. Yugi lyed on is bed and stared at the sealing but he didn't see it. He saw Yami's face and he watched every detail of it. He couldn't keep hiding for Yami. He just wanted to be with him. He searched his memories because he wanted to find something that could tell him if Yami loved him back but he didn't find it. Suddenly he heard someone knock on his door. "Yugi open up" It was Yami. Yugi wanted to open the door and hug his Yami but he knew that he couldn't. "Yugi, I know that you can hear me, please open the door" His voice was sweet and worryed. Yugi ignored what Yami had said. He wanted to fall asleep and dream. In his dreams he could love Yami, there they could cuddle, kiss him and ly beside him. There he could show his emotions to Yami. He could touch his face, stroke through his hear, see him, hear him, touch him. The problem was that he couldn't sleep because of the feeling in his stomach.

Finally Yami had give up and had gone away. Yugi listened him leave while still doubted about telling him or not. He didn't had any idea or Yami felt the same way. He thought of Yami's doubts this evening and the shiver when he had lyed a finger on his mouth. It could have had a other reason. Yugi didn't know it anymore and the feeling in his stomach. He started to cry. He couldn't do anything about it. It didn't solve his problem. He felt how Yami wanted to help him throught the mindlink. 'Would I let him' Thought Yugi. He knew that he had to talk to Yami so he opend the mindlink and he noticed how worryed Yami was.

/ Yugi, why have you locked yourself up and why do you cry?/

Yugi didn't want to talk about it and decided to talk about something else. / It's nothing, yami, really./ He paused for a moment and asked then: / can I get something to eat?/. Yami didn't ask about it and answerd /ofcours/

After a while someone knocked on the door. Yugi opend the door and saw Yami standing ther with some food on a plate. "I have warmed it up with that microwave thing" he said while he placed the plate on Yugi's bureau. "thanks" said Yugi, not looking at his friend. He started his meal. Yami goed sit on Yugi's bed and observed Yugi. "I have the feeling that I habe done something wrong" said Yami. Now Yugi did look at him. "dond something wrong?" he asked. "You're so sad since I took you on a walk. It hurts we to see you this way." That wasn't the intention of Yugi and he wanted to kiss Yami to make it alright but instead he stayed where he was. "It's not your fault, it's mine but it will be alright" Yugi said it more for himself then for Yami. Yami stood up and walked towards him. Yugi got very nervous.

"Yugi you know that you can say anything to me"

"It's nothing, really" said Yugi.

"Yugi, I will always be there for you when you need any help but you need to tell me what's wrong else I can't help."

"But this is different. This is..." Yugi stopped his sentence.

Yami lyed a hand on Yugi's schoulder and he noticed that Yugi shivered. 'did I hurt him' thought Yami. He was conerned about his Yugi, his aibou,his light, his secret love. It hurted him so much that Yugi was so hurt by his thought. He wanted to help Yugi but Yugi wouldn't let him. Maybe Yugi had the same thoughts as him. Then he could start but what if it wasn't what he thought. What if Yugi didn't love him? What if he was going to avoid him or wouldn't never talk to him again.He would be as lonely as the last 3000 years and he didn't want that. It would be worse then that. He would lose his heart that belonged to Yugi and he would wander around in this strange world. He had to do something but what?

Yugi didn't know it anymore. He felt Yami's hand on his shoulder and he felt that Yami had his thoughts. He took a disicion and looked at his friend, his secret love, the one he wanted to share his life with and everything that would come after that. He looked in the crimson red eyes.Again he felt the feeling in his stomach, but it was even worse then before.He had to cry again. He tryed not to show it to Yami but it was arleady to late. Big tears rolles from his eyes. He couldn't see anything trought his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand that took away his tears. It was Yami "there can be nothing that hurts you so much that it can let you cry so hard. Aibou, I want to help you. I will always be there for you, always Yugi." He heard Yugi's voice "Promise?" he asked. Yami nodded "promise"

Yugi looked at him. 'he wants to be there for me, always' thought Yugi and suddenly he knew that Yami felt the same for him as he for him. It had to be. Yugi fond some courage. "I... I love you, Yami" Nervous he waited at yami's reaction. He said nothing and the maked him even mor nervous. "I am sorry, I ... I hadn't ... You love Anzu and I..."stammered Yugi. Suddenly Yami did something that Yugi hadn't expectated.He kissed Yugi. Yugi couldn't believe it. For a second het just stood there and then he realised that yami loved him back. He deepend the kiss . Yami's lips were so soft, so tender. He wished that he didn't have to breath. He wanted to kiss Yami forever. Yami stopped to breath.

"i love you, Yugi." He saw how Yugi sad face had transformed to happy.

"I love you since you solved the puzzle, since I saw you for the first time, since I know you." Yugi felt great and kissed Yami, his friend, his life and his lover.

"but tell me, anzu and me?"Yami asked.

Yugi smiled " Al that flirting between you two. I have to say it was ... annoying to look at"

Yami kissed Yugi again "It didn't mean anything, Anzu is a friend, nothing more" Yugi nodded and goed sit on his bed and looked at the man that he loved and that loved him back

--

I hope that you liked it. It's my first fanfiction ever so please tell me if it's too... bad, sad, idiot, you know

yugi: Oh, come on I loved it.

easia: thanks Yugi

please push on the little purple button.


End file.
